let's be Friends
by Howarand
Summary: How will Jessi and Amanda new friendship going to Go when Kyle step more between them
1. Let's be friends

Jessi! Wait up." Amanda ran.

Amanda and Jessi didn't have the same hate they had for each other anymore. They were no grunts eyes roll and Glare shoot toward each other.

Believe it or not they were at the part of becoming friends, Of course they never admitted it to each other. Of Course.

Jessi stop her tracked and turn toward the blond.

"Did Kyle choose who he wanted to be with yet?" Amanda ask, nor with anger or distressed, she was just curious.

"Nope! Jessi answer softly. He just said he wanted to be with both of us."

"So he wants a three way with us?" Amanda question

"I guess so." Jessi and Amanda laughed. They both look at each other and said… never going to happen. And burst out laughing again.

"Let's be friend Jessi!" Amanda blurted out before thinking.

It was quit except for the bird wrestling.

"What?" Jessi ask. Wanted to hear what Amanda had just said again

Amanda clears her throat shyly and continues.

"I want to be friends with you Jessi!" Amanda said loudly this time. The word just felt right escaping from her mouth.

"Really? You want to be friends with me, the one who had make your life a living hell. Jessi ask happily. She couldn't believe she was going to be friend with her long time enemy. No one ever said they wanted to be her friend before, except for Kyle and Declan.

But Amanda wanted to be her friend. They have so many history together none of them are good. Maybe it was a new chance for her.

My enemy want's to be friend with me. Jessi shouted to herself happily.

Yes Jessi I want to be friend with you. Amanda spoke confidently. The few times we spent together were great. She continues. Jessi I know we love the same man and been fighting all our life Jessi! If it's mean to be friend with you, I can give Kyle up and beside I think he love you more then me anyway." Amanda confessed.

"Amanda, I think you wrong he loves you more then me." Jessi confessed back.

" We'll talk about this later, okay?" Amanda gives Jessi a hug. Remember friends.

Weeks passed Jessi and Amanda friendship was in secret. No one knew about it. When they around each other they make smart-ass comment toward each other later when go home they laugh out loud about it. You call say they're prankster.

Jessi went to the Rack and get a cup of smoothie. She changes her favorite one. It used to be Kyle favorite but now it's Amanda favorite. Week since her and Amanda being friend, she kept away from Kyle the Trager. Most of them worried about her thinking something wrong. Of course nothing wrong.

Amanda came to the table where Jessi was sitting and sit her butt down. Jessi I have an Idea. It's been going through my head all week.

"What is It Amanda?" Jessi ask curious.

"What about we play with Kyle feelings for a bit?" Amanda blurted out.

"Say what?" Jessi says defensively.

"Calm down Jessi, it will be fun. What about we pretend to date and tell everyone including Kyle. We can tell him we where joking after if it's get to far. Please."

Okay fine. I am in. "Jessi answer.

"Really?" Amanda shouted with excitement.

"When do we tell them, then?" Jessi ask.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jessi, you look Nice. Are you meeting someone special today?" Lori teased.

"Actually Lori, I am seeing someone special and before you guess it's not a Kyle, I am way, way over him." Jessi pointed the obvious out.

Lori felt like Jumping up in down. She was so happy Kyle doesn't have to have to girls fight over him anymore. It was a nightmare.

"So who's the lucky man?" Lori asked cautiously.

To Lori disappointments Jessi started laughing, leaving her confused. What is Jessi playing at? Lori thought?

It was actually fun for Jessi. She loves seeing their faces when trick them

Actually Lori it's not a man I am seeing.

Lori gulp, mouth open, trying to straightens her words out.

"Y- you're d -dating a g- girl?"

Before Jessi could answer the brunette the doorbell rang. Lori thought it was her chance to get out of this difficult question. She ran to the door and opens it. She never thought Jessi was a woman person. What would Kyle think now? Lori smiles amusingly. Hopefully it doesn't bring more Drama she thought.

"Hello Amanda. You look stunning, so are you here for Kyle? I could get him for you." Lori hugs the blonde.

Amanda did her innocents smile that Jessi hated, before but now found amusing.

"Lori, can I tell you a secret?" Amanda looks Jessi's way and smirk. "Lori, I am seeing someone new, I am over Kyle. I come to see my girlfriend."

Jessi pushes Lori aside and Hugs Amanda. Their hugs last a while until Jessi spoke. If she weren't a good actress, she would laugh right now the way Lori was looking at them.

"Amanda, you look stunning. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Y- y- you two are dating?" Lori couldn't believe her eyes. She was dreaming. This couldn't be.

Her heads felt dizzy.

"Yes Lori we are." Both Amanda and Jessi answer at same time. Lori just stand there for a few second and she now was down. She fainted.

"That went well, we are such good actresses." Amanda laughs. Now what do we do? Jessi ask.

"Now we'll tell Josh, and Stephen and Nicole, last not least Kyle."

* * *

 **,**

* * *

 **And this will be Kessi too. Amanda and Jessi in good terms time. Next chapter we will see Kyle trying to deal with his love one dating.**

 **I created this in school, because I was bored with my teacher talking too much. So to keep me awake I wrote this**


	2. Deeper shades of friendship

After Amanda and Jessi went hand untwined telling nicole and Stephen they were dating. Neither Nicole and Stephen weren't buying it .They both were teens once and they knew what Amanda and Jessi were up to. And she didn't like how this would play out. I'll be nasty. Nicole really did enjoyed Jessi and Amanda getting along though. It was a highlight of their plans but who knows. When they done pretending they could go back to being each other enemy again. Nicole did did enjoy them getting along though. It was a happy memories to see. But them going telling everyone they are dating when not was a dangerous game.

she got the feeling maybe they were trying to hurt Kyle and make him jealous and possibly speed his process up to pick one of them. Kyle was a different man who looks at the world differently and so is jessi. He wouldn't understand. The news would crush his heart.

Stephen reading Nicole mind said.

"Ncioce, you shouldn't get involved. let them fix this issue themself. They might learn a great lessons from this".

Nicole looks at her husband keeping his word in mind.

"It's not healthy for them lying to everyone and hurt Kyle to get their way. Nicole finally says after a couple of kiss from Stephen.

Stephen kissed her again and said. "It's not healthy for you to get stuck in these teenage girls drama. Let them figured out, and beside I am pretty sure it won't last. I don't think Jessi or neither Amanda could stand seeing Kyle hurt. You Just wait and see."

Nicole kissed Stephen deeply. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are stephen?"

"It wouldn't be a problem to hear it again and you're not too bad yourself." Stephen smile.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX** YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Kyle felt miserable. Boredness was killing. Since he usually hang around with Jessi and she wasn't at the house. he went over to Amanda's and Mr. Bloom who hated his gut told him Amanda and Jessi was together shopping.

He didn't like the sound of this. All his life he wanted Jessi and Amanda to get along. Now thinking about it will kick him in his face.

So now what will I do. I have no one to hang out with. Maybe I should call Declan. Yes. Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe we could shoot some hoops.

When his phone reached Declan. he was glad his friend Declan had agreed to play basketball with him. He couldn't wait until his friend got there.

Fives Minutes later Declan was in his front door, wearing shorts and Shirts while Kyle was still wearing his jeans.

"So where is the rest of the Tragers." Declan asked Kyle as he enter the house.

"Josh is working and Lori is hanging out with Mark and Stephen and Nicole are in a date."

Kyle almost hit himself when he mentioned Mark. He always forget Declan still has feelings for Lori.

"So he still hanging out with her."Didn't you say Mark helped you destroyed the the babies making project and he saw you jumped down from Latnok building? I would thought he would freak out and stay away." Decan say which Kyle could feel the disappointment from his voice.

"I am sorry Declan." Kyle said to his friend. He hating seeing the hurt on Declan face. It broke his heart.

Not your fault men. Do you want to race kyle?" Declan change the subject. He hated talking about his feelings. As much Kyle was easy to talk to. He still was embarrassed opening up.

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY** XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

"You know Jessi, I am glad we're friends. This past week's been lot's of fun, hanging out with you is like hanging around with Kyle."

"What do you mean?" Jessi asked.

"It's not a bad things. It's just you and Kyle react the same to this world. Ya'll act like you're new the world and the people."

"I guess." Jessi answers. "Kyle and I have our secrets."

Amanda was curious. She didn't want nothing more to get in. She always new Kyle was different. Him jumping down of the building the second time they met wasn't something a normal person could do. She just wished Kyle and Jessi I would let them in.

"So it it why you guys so close? Because of your secrets?"

"At first. Jessi answered. Before he really knew me. he believed in me. He believed I could be good even after all the trouble I cause. He always believed in me no matter how many people I disappoint."

Amanda listened to Jessi talked. She felt happy Jessi of all people was opening up to her.

"So when did you two met? Did you know each other before?"

"Not exactly." Jessi replied. "First we met in was in the kids play ground in the fifth street by the school. We could feel each other. He only glanced at me that time and take his way. We officially met at the Hands on a Hybrid - car party."

"So when I saw you guys touching each other what was that about? Kyle told me it was nothing."

Jessi rolled her eyes. She remember that day well.

"He was showing me I was similar to him. He showed me how he didn't have a belly button and I showed him mine."

"Wait, so you don't have one to? Wow I could never guest." Amanda said. I am not surprised you ended up having feelings for him. He always believed others and put them before him."

"Yeah, he's great. Jessi replied. He's the only one that made me feels special. This the reason I always hated you. He's been stuck on you forever, even after you broke his heart. He wanted to make you happy and I always couldn't compete how you made you feels.

"So what about when I walk on you guys kissing?"

Jessi smile. This was one of her favorite moment. That time she thought Kyle would forget Amanda and crawled back to her but he didn't.

"It was on experiment to help you. Latnok put a bug on you head doing prom night. That's why you couldn't concentrate. Kyle had to pass a kiss through electricity.

"I guess it was your idea." Amanda said.

"Yes it was. It helped didn't it. When he kissed you did you feel any headache?" Jessi questioned.

"Have you guys ever had a real kiss."Amanda asked ignoring her question. She didn't to know. She didn't to know if Kyle likes jessi. From what she's being told, Jessi took advantage of kyle.

"Yes, we had two real kiss. Once was the morning after my mother died and the other was before he went working for latnok after he said he likes me back. Which we blew the light that time."

"You blew the with kiss a light?". Amanda asked laughing. She was surprise she wasn't even a bit jealous. She likes listening to Jessi and Kyle non normal life.

"Yeah we did. Our body built differently from a regular human. When we kissed we pass energy and electric through each other which the light caught in between. So that happened."

"Passing energy? So what are you?"

"You will know the truth one day Amanda. Kyle believed if you knew the truth your life will mixed up with ours and some bad people will come for you and kill you. I really want to tell you but I don't want kyle to get mad at me. "

"I am already in danger." Amanda responded not to happy. Why was she being treated like a child. First Kyle and now Jessi thin she couldn't handle the truth.

"I know." Jessi responded. "I have to asked Kyle permission. Or maybe you could talk to him and make him sees sense. All he want to do is protect you. "

"Thanks for telling me Jessi. Again I like being your friends."

"So I am." Jessi offered a smile.


End file.
